staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Tygore
Overview Gerard Stratin Tygore is a Northspherian born Viserak of planet Adairis, He is a part of the United captain's League in which he became the Grand Coalitionate of the organization by 2495, He was involved in over 31 major battles on planet Adairis and over 340 battles in his lifetime he has become a legend in Viserak culture. Early Life﻿ Gerard Stratin Tygore was born in the Adairin capitol of Azul city, Northsphere on June 26th 2479. by 2491 a rebellion in the nearby county of Stukarokov his father, Ionus (Eye-own-iss) was part of Northspere's national guard. He was assigned to the area to help quell the rebellion unfortunately 3 weeks after his arrival his convey was killed by a roadside bomb. When Gerard found out about his father's death he secretly dissapeared from his parents house in 2492 he then broke into a weapon store (Morikus's Guns) and broke into a rebel hideout purely by chance he killed 7 rebels he was never caught for this. In 2495 his grandfather Jenozenon Hemsway was shot down at the battle over Insector 4, not wanting to lose another family member Gerard looked for a space worthy ship, none could be found he quickly improvised and refitted his fathers old Star-Jet with Prismatic Stablelizers and a guns within 3 days. The next day he set out to planet Insector 6's moon Insector 4 he flew over the reported battle zone and found his grandfather along with his Grandfathers battalion on the brink of destruction from a Wolfenzin attack wave Gerard tygore took the role of air support and killed most of the enemy soldiers, he and the battalion went to the allied forward base to report, on the day December 5th 2495 Gerard was given the status of "honorary member of the AVS Military". 3 years later in 2498 he had finally joined the Adarin Viserak Systems's Military and was under the command of his Grandfather Jenozenon hemsway his first mission was a diplomatic one on planet Acai where he would meet his future Arch enemy Rakp Visa, After the visit to Rakp Visa in 2498 a few days later (2499) he and Hemsway went to planet acclamon to again defeat the Wolfenzis after that victory rakp visa sent a distress signal from planet Godofai 206 captains of UCL were sent along with them was Gerard Tygore and Jenozenon Hemsway, The Distress call was a trap over 7900 Godofai soldiers ambushed the captains. Of the 206 that fought only 19 survived including Gerard his grandfather however was killed in action the 19 survivors were saved by a larger 5000 strong AVSM strike force that fought Visa's Soldiers for the remainder of the battle, Gerard Tygore then joined the United Captain's League the very next year (2500). The Viserak Civil War On January 18th 2500 the Premier of AVS declared war on Rakp Visa and the self procaimed "Free Worlds" with this Gerard Tygore was assigned to defend planet Boralis from the enemy faction Rakp Visa's Confederacy. For weeks it seemed like the only planet that wasn't attacked was Boralis as the war had dragged dozens of planets to both sides. It wasn't until April of 2500 when a Large detachment of Fleet Carriers attacked the Capitol city of Glacerio Gerard Tygore's unit (492nd Legion) was nearly obliterated in the ensuing battle, however Tygore and 27 of his troops managed to escape from the onslaught into the nearby town of Scirone where he and is unit were evacuated from the planet. Later it seemed as if Visa's Confederacy was going to win the war, however a new threat was going to rear it's ugly head. By August of 2500 the War was beginning to turn in favor of AVS (with the election of Alexis Sugof as Premier after Arcturas's assassination) but the war was far from over the planet Hydron was still a hotbed of anti-AVS activity this had to be stopped. Sugof ordered a Blitzkrieg style attack on the entire planet the units of 427th, 128th, 412th, 982nd, 102nd, 492nd, 501st and 259th units invaded planet Hydron in August 27th 2500 this invasion was called the Assualt of Hydron during on of the battles Gerard Tygore gained fame by single handedly shooting down 48 enemy Fighters at the battle of Lyndon. The Next month a breakthrough, the Adairin Sectorial Intelligence Agency (A.S.I.A) located Rakp Visa's compound on planet Gearned (Girr-unnd) a massive assualt force attacked base fighting visa's elite guard. the assualt force finally had te compound in sight and bombed it. Unfortunately Visa Escaped in his Nototai Personal fighter and left the planet, Although the operation was deemed a failure the War was near an end with visa's elite guard destroyed, most of his Fleet Carriers downed and his army slaughtered. On December 17th 2500 the Final battle in the Civil War had begun on planet Polaris Gerard Tygore was assigned to the HyperCarrier "Insurrection" at the battle over the planet Tygore destroyed 4 Enemy Fleet Carriers, on the third day of battle Gerard landed on the planet in the city of Corsical the last remnants of Rakp Visa's army surrendered on the 5th day of battle. The next month in 2501 the Elite Jet troopers of AVS found Rakp Visa on planet Acai and shot him in the leg he was sent to Adairis to be publically executed, he was finally executed on March 19th 2504. Sector Wars Gerard Tygore was part of the invasion of the Sapphirian Sector during the later Kandlian invasion of the sector, Gerard Tygore against Josminian law allied with the struggling Natogytt forces led by Wertias Opop and Lacereon VI. Upon his return to the Emeraldii Sector he and many others were arrested, fortunately his oldest friend, Rav Harkoff defected and rescued him from the prison. Later he and Harkoff would rescue numerous officers who were arrested due to their failures. After Harkoff's Demise at Pier 41 He went on a revenge campaign against Rigel Arcasi and afterwards he left AVS entirely after Alexis Sugof sent the AVS Acclamators to recapture him During the Temporal Arc of the UTSEA Campaign, Gerard Tygore was enlisted in part of the grand alliance by Spitter Taigo to rescue the future, after their failure and realization of what really happend, Gerard and Noemi Cerda 's Forces left and planned their attack on the UTSEA, and after the UTSEA victory in Borelecava, he, Cerda and Harkoff attempted to stop the UTSEA from keeping control of the Kandlia. Unfortunately for him the allies were defeated one by one, while Cerda nad Harkoff's forces managed to escape, Gerard Tygore and what remained of his army was stranded on Borelecava. They relied on the Borelecavan Star beacon and the effects of the Time travel Arc that had damaged it, somehow they managed to work a way for it to teleport them to relative safety, Gerard Tygore's Forces have teleported to Hyron I and as of late nothing is known of their fate.